The Secrets Of The Covenant
by xoxh3l3nxox
Summary: The Sons of Ipswich are in for a suprise when Evelyn tells Caleb he's a big brother. The boys track down the boy but is he too damaged to be a baby brother and what's this that Pogue's feeling?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, The Covenant or Caleb :'(  
Warning: This story will contain slash later on in the story. This story will be very AU so i'll just explain some things quickly:  
****- Harry Potter was adopted.  
- Harry defeated Voldemort in his sixth year.  
- Kate and Sarah know about the Covenant.  
- Chase Collins wasn't evil.  
- Kate goes out with Tyler.  
- Sarah goes out with Reid.  
- Chase goes out with Caleb.**

* * *

Chase, Pogue, Reid and Tyler ran into Nicky's blindly. They ignored the cries of indignation from people they had knocked to the floor and mde their way over to their usual table. Caleb was slumped in his chair with about ten empty beer bottles surrounding him. They looked at each other with worry clear in their eyes. Caleb had never been one to drink a lot. He only had about three beers at parties they went to. Something had to be very wrong for him to drink this much. They looked over to the bar where Nicky was watching with concern showing in his eyes. They had always been friends with Nicky but he was closer with Caleb because Caleb never caused trouble and always helped Nicky out when he needed it. They smiled at him and carried Caleb out of the bar.

They'd just put Caleb in the car and got in when they heard him waking up. They looked at each other and waited. It was time to find out what was wrong. They watched as he came to and realised where he was. He looked around and his eyes opened wide in shock at the people he saw surrounding him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. He wiped his eyes as his vision still seemed somewhat fuzzy.

"We came to pick you up because Nicky didn't want you to drive in your state. What's going on, man?" Pogue said. He turned around in his seat and watched as Caleb moved closer to Chase unconciously to gain comfort.

"My mom told me something that she did when I was younger." Caleb said. The others

sighed. He was trying to avoid the subject.

"What did she do that pissed you off this much?" Reid demanded.

"She gave up my baby brother" Caleb said with a sob. He couldn't think about it. He'd always wanted to be a big brother and everyone had always said that he'd make a good one but the families of the covenant had always only had one child and he didn't think it was possible but now he found out that he'd been a big brother since he was two and that he'd had that right stolen from him by his parents. He didn't know if he ould face them after this. He wathed as the other's faces morphed into horror. They had all wanted a baby brother too but they had resigned to the fate that they were cursed with. They couldn't imagine the pain of knowing that that wish had come true and they had had that chance stolen from them by their parents. They were sympathetic and couldn't help but be disgusted with Caleb's mom. "Can I crash at yours tonight Chase?"

"Yeah sure" Chase answered. He didn't need to look at Caleb to know that he'd been pulling his puppy dog eyes and no one could resisit them. That was how Caleb had convinced him to go on their first date and he hadn't regretted it since. They had been dating for six months now and it was all thanks to Caleb's puppy dog eyes.

"What are you going to do now, then?" Reid piped up from the front suddenly.

"What do you mean what am I going to do? I'm going to find him and be a big brother like I should have been from the start." Caleb said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I mean if he was adopted he'll have a completely different name and we couldn't get the information anyway. It's not going to be easy to track him down." Pogue said. He was always the voice of reason.

"There's a spell in the book of damnation for finding someone. We just have to focus on the person we want to find but i'm going to need all of your help." Caleb said. He hoped they'd help but he wouldn't force them.

"You know we will, right guys?" Chase said as he wrapped an arm around Caleb and squeezed him reassuringly. Everyone nodded almost immediately.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find baby Danvers!" Reid shouted as he started the car and sped off.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to try a HPxThe Covenant crossover so let me know what you think and if i should carry on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I'm sorry for the wait but I hope this makes up for it. There is a mention of child abuse at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The boys were just about ready to give up on the spell. They had all been trying for a week but all they had got from it was that he was in England. Everyone had been so positive about finding Caleb's brother but they were starting to see how hard it was to find him. They had no information about him. They didn't even know his surname! Caleb sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. He couldn't take this anymore. He stormed out his room and went to his mother's room.

"Do you even know who you gave your child to?" He shouted as he slammed the doors open. "Do you know what your baby is called? Do you know anything about him?"

"Of course I do! Do you think I could just forget he was born? He was my son! I loved him so much but I had to send him away!" Evelyn cried out.

"If you loved him why would you send him away?" Caleb asked with a frown on his face. This wasn't going the way he had imagined.

"Your father, he was awful with him, he hated him. I couldn't let him grow up in that environment." She said. She had lowered her head and Caleb could tell she was about to cry again.

"Then tell me his name and we can bring him back and show him that we love him." Caleb mutered as he moved closer to his mother.

"When they took him they named him Harry James Potter. They told me that they would keep me updated on how he was doing but they stopped when he was about fifteen months old. I don't even know where my baby is anymore!" Evelyn cried. She broke down and Caleb left his mother to it. He knew she wouldn't like him to see her in this moment of weakness but couldn't help but think that maybe it was what she got for giving away her son. He went back to the boys with a grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about? I know that Chase hasn't left the room so it's not that." Reid asked from where he sat leaning against the wall. He laughed as he saw Chase's face go bright red.

"I found out his name! We can find him now!" Caleb exclaimed happily. He watched as everyone else cheered up and moved back to the book. They repeated the spell with his name and waited to see if it had worked. They watched in shock as words appeared on the paper.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Location: Basement _

_4 Privet Drive _

_Surrey_

_London_

_Condition: Critical_

They rushed out of the door with few things packed in a bag.

* * *

Vernon stood over the broken and bloody body of his nephew and smiled in glee. He had finally broken him. He hadn't spoken a word in three days and he had long since stopped begging for mercy. Just a few more lashes and the freak would finally be gone from his life. He lifted the whip again but paused when he heard a knock on the door upstairs. Petunia would answer the door but he couldn't risk anyone hearing him. He heard a muffled argument upstairs and then an outraged scream. He decided that he had better go investigate.

* * *

Caleb walked to the front door and knocked loudly. It had only taken the boys ten hours to get here. They hadn't bothered to get a hotel room. They called got a taxi here as soon as they got off of the plane. A horse faced woman answered the door with a fake smile.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked in a whiny voice. The boys had to hold back a cringe at the sound of it.

"Umm...We're looking for Harry James Potter." Caleb answered with a smile after a pause. He had been made the spokesperson apparantly as always.

"No one lives here by that name. Please leave." She said as her voice got pinched and her face darkened. She made to close the door but Reid put his arm in the way.

"Listen here you horse faced bitch, we know he's here and we're here to take him home. Why don't you run along like a good little wife and fetch him for us?" Reid asked as he forcefully entered the house.

"Reid!" Pogue admonished softly. He didn't want to admit it but he was impressed with Reid's guts. They were all used to Reid by now and he had to admit he was useful to intimidate people.

"How dare you..." The woman trailed off. She seemed to be at a loss for words at how rude Reid actually was. They were about to argue with her some more when they heard a door slam open.

"Pet? What's going on up here?" A voiced boomed. The boys froze at how large this man actually was. They had never seen anyone this large before. He looked like a whale that had been washed up on the beach!

"They want to see the freak-" She stopped as Tyler backhanded her across the face. Everyone looked at him in shock. He was the quiet one.

"I hate that word." He growled at the woman who was cradling her cheek. They heard a roar and saw the man charging at Tyler.

"I think we should cut our visit short boys." Chase said as he used to slam Vernon into the wall repeatedly. Petunia was on her knees next to Vernon sobbing as she tried to stop it but she couldn't.

"Yeah, come on pogue let's go see to Harry." Caleb said. He walked to the door that Vernon had come out of and prepared himself. He knew that he should expect something bad because the book had said that he was in critical condition. He felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Pogue. If anyone could help him through this, it was Pogue. He made his way down the steps and stopped. A boy was tied to a table and had long bloody gashes down his back. Caleb cringed at the sight and had to hold back a cry of anguish. He quickly made his way to the boys head and stroked his hair to soothe him as pogue made quick work of the ropes. When Pogue was done Caleb pulled the boy to sit up and whispered softly into the boys hair. He held him close as Pogue wrapped his jacket around him.

"It's going to be ok now. I'm here. I'll protect you." Caleb whispered. He gasped as the boy looked up and met Caleb's gaze with dead eyes. Caleb felt his eyes well up with tears. There was no emotion in his eyes. Nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The boys were huddled in the corner and talking in hushed tones. It had been two days since they had got back to Caleb's house. They had warned Evelyn to stay away until they had a chance to explain what was going on to Harry. They had thought that it would only take a day for him to wake up but it had already been two days and there was no sign of him waking.

"Guys, we have to take him to the hospital. He hasn't woken up yet and to be honest i'm worried." Chase said. He didn't want to upset the others but he was getting worried about Harry. After the injuries that he had seen on the boy he was hoping that he was healing correctly.

"What are we going to say? 'He's not actually supposed to be here but could you treat him for us?' He'd be shipped straight back to that hell." Reid replied.

"If he doesn't wake up soon we may have to. He could be in a coma for all we know." Pogue said. He heard a gasp and looked over to the bed where Caleb was sitting with his hands wrapped around Harry's.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked as he moved towards the bed.

"He just squeezed my hand." Caleb said. He looked over to the others with eyes full of tears. The others crowded round them and waited to see if he was finally waking up. They watched as Harry started to move and let out a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes. Caleb got up imediately and got a glass of water. He lifted Harry's head and helped him take a drink.

"Thanks." Harry whispered. His throat was sore and he didn't want to talk too much.

"It's ok." Caleb answered as he moved to sit down where he had been before.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful but who are you?" Harry asked.

"Umm...Well i'm..." Caleb triled off and looked pleadingly at the others. He couldn't think of how to break the news to the broken boy sat in front of him.

"Oh for god's sake. You're his brother, his mom gave you up cause she's a bitch and so on. Ca we all hug now?" Reid asked. He was never good in serious situations. They made him uncomfortable.

"Reid! Shut up!" Tyler snapped as he slapped Reid. They all started to tell Reid off and he started to argue back. Harry flinched back from all the shouting. It made him think about the Dursleys. Caleb saw him moving back and trembing. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around him.

"Everyone shut up." Caled hissed at the others. They looked at him with wide eyes and hung their heads when they saw how upset Harry was.

"You're my brother?" Harry whispered into Caleb's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm your big brother." Caleb answered with a big smile.

"Why did you wait so long to find me?" Harry asked as he pulled away from Caleb.

"I didn't know about you until a week ago. Ever we found out about you we've been trying to find you." Caleb said.

"Why did she give me up?" Harry whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Because I wanted to protect you." They heard from the doorway. They gasped when they saw Evelyn stood there with tears running down her face. None of the boys had seen Evelyn since she had told Caleb about Harry but they couldn't help but feel that she had brought this on herself. They couldn't feel any sympathy when they had seen the state that Harry had been in.

"You wanted to protect me?" Harry echoed. He couldn't believe that his mother was alive and she hadn't even bothered to check up on him. Was it that hard to find out where he was and take him back? She had just forgotten all about him and left him to the Dursleys.

"Yes, your father only wanted Caleb." She whispered. Harry could hear the pain in her voice but didn't feel sorry for her.

"You gave me up because he only wanted Caleb? You gave up your own son because your husband only wanted one? YOU LEFT ME IN HELL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE A GOOD LITTLE WIFE?" Harry shouted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You don't understand-" Evelyn started but she was cut off by Harry.

"I understand perfectly. You're not my mother. My mother died along with my father when I was a year old. I'm an orphan." Harry said in a dead voice. Caleb looked down as his mother ran out of the room weeping in grief. Harry turned to Caleb to explain further. He didn't want to upset Caleb. "Caleb I want you to know that I don't blame you for not finding me. I'm willing to try being your brother but I don't know if i'll be the little brother you're hoping for."

"I understand." Caleb answered. Caleb looked up as he realised something. He hadn't introduced his friends. "Harry this is Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms and my boyfriend Chase Collins."

"Hi." Harry said shyly as he looked at each person as Caleb introduced them. His eyes came to rest on Pogue. He was gorgeous. He was tall with shoulder length brown hair and looked very strong. Harry almost drooled when he saw that he was wearing a leather jacket over strong biceps. He always loved guys that looked bad. He looked round at the other guys and saw that the one introduced as Chase looked uncomfortable.

"Harry?" Caleb asked. Harry looked back to Caleb as he called his name.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You don't mind that i'm gay do you?" Caleb asked. Harry could tell that this was important as all the guys had tensed up and looked like they were waiting anxiously for the answer.

"Why would I mind? I'm gay too so i'd be a bit of a hypocrite." Harry answered with a short laugh. Everyone in the room relaxed and started talking with each other while Harry, Caleb and Chase were talking quietly on the bed.

"So i'll be starting school with you as Harry Danvers?" Harry asked. They had been talking about what would happen now that Harry was here.

"Yeah, that ok?" Caleb asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah but I think there's something I should tell you. I'm a wizard." Harry blurted out. He closed his eyes and waited for the laughter.

"Yeah? We're warlocks." Reid called from the other side of the room. Harry's eyes opened wide and he laughed at Reid. He might be able to be happy here.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a bit boring but the next one will be better I promise. Let me kow what you think :)**


End file.
